


One Year Anniversary

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Actually really sad, M/M, My underappreciated babies who deserved a second season !, misleading title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: It was the one year anniversary of that day.That day, which left scars on their bodies, and their hearts.The day that changed their lives forever.





	One Year Anniversary

“Hey.” Lukas’s voice called over the music playing through Philip’s earbuds.   
Philip pulls them out and spins his chair around to face his boyfriend.  
“Hey, what are you doing here?”   
Lukas smirked, “What? I can’t visit my boyfriend?”  
“No, I mean yeah. I mean.. I’m happy you’re here! I just was wondering why?” Philip stuttered.  
“I missed you.” Lukas admitted, running his hand through his hair. 

Philip stood up and reached for his hand.   
“Oh really?” Philip smirked.   
“Yeah…” Lukas looked down at their intertwined hands. “Can we just.. hang out for a while?”  
Philip brought his free hand up to Lukas’s cheek. “Everything okay?”  
Lukas sighed, “It’s nothing, I just-“  
“Just tell me, Lukas.”   
“Its been a year.”   
Philip’s head cocked to the side in confusion. He skimmed his brain trying to think of what Lukas would be talking about. It’s not their anniversary, they don’t really have one.  
But they do have one “anniversary”, one that they never celebrate. 

“Oh.” Is all Philip said in reply.  
“Yeah… did you forget?”  
“I tried to, I guess.”   
“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it back up, I just… I thought you would want someone here, you know?” Lukas apologized.  
“Don’t be sorry. I know that I wasn’t the only one scarred that day. You went through the same shit.”   
“Not all of the same shit.” Lukas breathed out, barely above a whisper.  
Philip audibly swallowed. “Maybe. But you were there with me.”

He leaned in and kissed Lukas faintly. “Thank you for coming.”  
“Always.” 

They kissed again, moving towards the bed. When the back of Lukas’s knees hit the mattress, he pulled Philip down on top of him briefly, and then flipped them over, so Lukas was above.

Lukas rested his forehead on Philip’s.  
“I miss her.” Philip gulped.

Lukas fell off Philip, laying down on his side, facing towards his boyfriend.  
He stroked Philip’s hair, saying quiet, waiting for him to continue.

“I can’t help but imagine what would it be like if it never happened. Would she still be in rehab? Would she be out? Would I be back with her?” Philip sighed. “I want her back. She’s dead, because of me.”  
“No, she isn’t.” Lukas argued, gripping onto Philip’s arm. “That sick son of bitch did that to her. He is the reason she is gone. Not you. You didn’t do anything, you couldn’t have done anything.”  
“Couldn’t I have?” Philip turned his head to Lukas. “If we told earlier-“  
“It might have happened earlier.” Lukas interrupted.   
“You don’t know that.”  
“And you don’t know if the timing would have changed the outcome. You can’t blame yourself for another’s actions.”   
“How do I not? Lukas, she was my mom. I was the only thing she had. She wasn’t involved in this shit, I was.”  
Lukas pulled Philip closer to him on the bed, and grabbed his face in his hands.   
“Philip, you did not kill your mom. You are not responsible for what happened to your mom. Just like I am not responsible for what happened to mine.”  
Philip shut his eyes, trapping tears from falling out. “That’s different.” He whispered.  
“Is it?” Lukas stroked his cheek. “I beat myself up for it for a long time, somedays I still do.”  
“She wasn’t murdered by someone who was after you.” Philip sat up, wiping his tears away with his forearm. 

Lukas followed him, sitting upright as well. “No one blames you, but yourself. Your mom wouldn’t blame you.”   
Philip choked on air and his tears, and let his head fall onto Lukas’s shoulder.   
“She deserved better.”  
“So do you, Philip.”   
“I have it.”  
Lukas looked down at the mess of brown hair on his shoulder. “Have what?”  
“Better.” He looked up, into Lukas’s eyes. “I have you. You are the better.”

Lukas gently cradled his face and kissed him softly.   
“I love you.” He whispered into Philip’s lips.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Sorry about the misleading title and depressing story! I am in a bad stage currently, due to a death in my family, but I really wanted to release something.   
> So hopefully you still enjoyed it, and I should have more content coming soon! (Thunderblink, Pynch, Andriel, Malec, Saphael, Wesper, etc.)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!  
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them immediately!
> 
> Have a great day <3  
> \- Sara


End file.
